


Dragontales and Cherry Trees

by Monroeville



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Because they're my favorite, Blood and Violence, F/M, Kidnapping, Noodle Dragons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slow Romance, There Will be Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monroeville/pseuds/Monroeville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is not easy when you are attached to a crime family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Tsuki-chan!”

You look up from your book at the mention of the nickname and smile as you see the only person in this world you’d let call you like that.

“Genji-kun...”

“Tsuki-chan, I’m sorry I’m late. My brother–”

“Don’t worry, I know.” He sighs and nods. You smile reassuring and put the book in your backpack, rise to your feet and pat him in the shoulder. “Shall we go?”

With that you start walking through the market. It is your preferred activity after school before going home, watching people going everywhere, the noise and smell all over the place, the stores selling anything you are looking for, old ladies walking slow, kids running past them, old men playing chess against omnics or drinking some tea by the sidewalk. It makes you both feel like two regular students, two regular friends... except you two are not regular people. Genji is the youngest of the Shimada Clan, a family people know not mess with. Their name is related to crime and illicit business, therefore he is untouchable and soon will be part of the family business. And you, well, your father holds some connections with them, as his father did and soon your elder brother will. You are all part of the same dark path.

“What happened?” You ask softly, your feet directing you to the park.

“Same as always, gave me a lecture on how I should be more responsible and grow up.” He sighs again, tiredness dripping from his voice. You look at him and notice it reached his eyes. “He became an old man, and he is barely twenty!”

You chuckle and he looks at you, only to smile after. “Well, he’ll get wrinkles and white hair in no time. Poor old thing.” He chuckles this time.

You spend the evening chatting about the usual topics: family, school, life. You know Genji since you were little children and used to play under the cherry trees on those endless summer days. You remember a few times where Hanzo and your brother joined you and the four played until their nanny came calling their bath time. Genji was always the loudest and hyperactive, sometimes it was hard to keep his rhythm but as soon as he began his training, it was difficult to catch him or even find him when you played hide and seek. Your friendship grew stronger along with you, even if you didn’t spend so much time together like before, all because of your current activities. While he is training to take part in the business, your father is teaching you the art of espionage and armament. _‘It’s family tradition’_ he tells you every time you complain and makes you do it all over again. Your mother, on the other hand, insists in you taking cello, ballet and painting lessons; according to her, it is for you to feel like a girl your age. Nothing far away from reality.

Truth is, you feel overwhelmed with everything and that’s why you get along with Genji so well. You still don’t see the reason why you should be doing all of this, you don’t even have the responsibility like your brother has, being the heir and all. You feel like you should be free from all that burden and your friend feels the same, you don’t want anything to do with ‘family business’. In fact, you wish to travel around the world, enjoy the hidden beauties it has to offer and maybe, find love far away from here. But that’s just stupid, _‘you are just a dreamy girl’_ your father said. You sigh and rest your head against Genji’s shoulder watching the dancing water in the fountain.

“Crap! It’s late” he says looking at the hour, you peek and gasp. “My parents are going to kill me.”

“Why? Damn, I have cello in half an hour. I hope I can make it” you bite your lip.

“They organized another dinner, a meeting...” he waves his hand dismissively.

“For your brother? Or you?” He turns his head to you and the look in his eyes says all. Your eyebrows rise to your hairline, surprised and incredulous. Why didn’t he tell you about it? “Why didn’t you tell me?” You cry and he shrugs laughing.

“You know what I think about those meetings. I don’t want to get married or being committed to someone I don’t know. Less if it’s just ‘business’. I hate all of it; I want to be free from that stuff.” You don’t say a word, you feel the same and he knows. You both know. Sighing, he adds “want me to walk you home?”

“I’ll be fine, thanks. You should go, now.” You hug him quickly and head off to your home.

“Take care. Bye, Tsuki-chan!”

You smile seeing the green haired boy sprinting toward the opposite direction and wish him good luck in silence. Deep inside you know he doesn’t need it, he has his own charm and charisma. Could have anyone at his feet with just a smile. Well, that’s what all the girls at school say about him, and the little punk knows it and uses it at his will. You giggle remembering that time he tried to flirt with you and the way you turned him down. Boy had never been so frustrated in his life. It is true he is one of the most popular boys in school; every girl wants to be with him, and he wants to be with all the girls. He loves them all. But you know you have a special place in his heart, just like he has a special place in yours. It isn’t romantic; it is more like respect and a deep affection. You got each other’s back. That’s the way it is.

You are so lost in your thoughts that didn’t notice taking a different shortcut, and end up in one of the most dark and dangerous zones. You freeze as you realize where you are and curse mentally at yourself. You turn around and begin to walk back to your usual path but it is too late. Four men started to follow you and you quicken the pace, almost running.

“Hey baby, don’t go! We only want to know your name!” One of them shouts, laughter erupts from the rest.

Your heart starts to beat wildly in your chest, thumping loud in your ears. A rush of adrenaline waves over you as they run to catch you, your instinct kicking in instantly. You climb a wall easily and run over the rooftops, the men following you hot on your tail; you jump to a dumpster and keep running but one of them throws a smoke bomb from above and your eyes soon fill with tears. You can’t see a thing and try to run, but strong arms hold you in place and a striking pain to the back of your neck put you in darkness.

 

 

 

**×××**

 

 

 

You come to your senses slowly and try to move, but flinch at the pain in your back. Everything is dark and quiet and it takes you a minute to realize that you are blindfolded and your hands and feet are tied. You’re lying on the floor, in what you assume is a worn mattress. You try to move again and sit up, you manage to touch the wall and it is damp and cold. Shivering, you hear the faint sound of footsteps and lay down again. Trying to calm your breathing you hear two people, two male voices, talking.

“I’m telling you, this girl will make us rich. Have you seen her? She’s a beauty. We could sell her, I bet they would pay so well for a doll like her.”

“Maybe we could teach her how to serve a man...”

Your heart clenches as their laughter fill the place. You jump as they unlock the door and their shoes clink against the floor, you try to stay as quiet as possible but the noise of metal hitting the ground startles you.

“Well, well. The sleeping beauty has awakened. Hi baby” the man muses and grabs you from your shoulders, sitting you up. You sob and he chuckles. “Worry not, princess. I’m not going to hurt you, I only want to know your name.”

“Where am I? What do you want from me?!” You find your voice and cry, he rubs your arms and you try to shake it off, but he grips you tighter.

“I asked your name. It’s rude not to answer questions, girl.”

You don’t answer, earning a punch on the face. It makes your head snap backward and hit the wall, you resist the urge to scream in pain and only bite your lip and taste the sour flavor of blood.

The man gets up and kicks the metallic thing toward you hitting your knees. “Eat.” He growls and gets out, locking the door again.

You huff, letting the breath you didn’t know were holding. Your sobs make their presence and start crying. You can’t stop and you won’t, even if you wanted. You curse loudly and yell, feeling stupid. _How could you not pay attention to your surroundings?_ Your father’s voice says in your head, and is right. How could you not pay attention. Stupid girl.

You must have fallen asleep because you don’t remember this numb feeling in your butt and legs. You try to get up, but it’s a difficult task with your body tied and numb. After a few tries, you make it and hear ‘pops’ on your knees and spine, you roll your head and a sharpish pain strikes you down. You feel dizzy and fall, hitting the floor with a thud. You gasp and the door opens again, another metallic noise hitting the ground next to you and the smell of food filling your nostrils.

“Eat” says a voice. This is different from the one before, more stern and growly. You shiver and just like nothing, this man picks you up and puts you back in the mattress. You stay quiet and he leaves you alone in the dark.

 

You don’t know how long has been this routine. You lost count after the seventh time they brought you food. Perhaps it’s because after the third they started to beat you. You still refuse to tell them your name and have not spoken a word since the first time, infuriating them to no end and in return they took it on you. Now they wear Chinese masks when coming in, because one time your blindfold fell and you could see one of the men’s face. He had a scar over his left eye, he was blind from that eye you could tell if the white cornea was anything to go by. That was the most savage beating they gave you. You lost consciousness and when you woke up you could hardly breathe. Your body still pains at the memory.

You begin to think you are going to die here, but part of you refuses. You know somebody will find you here, you still have a little hope your family will find you. But what if they don’t and your life ends in this dirty, soaked place? You hang your head low and try to swallow the lump forming in your throat, but it’s hard when you feel it dry and sore because of all the screams calling for help.

You sigh and hear your stomach growl, you are so weak you consider eating whatever they give you. Once you did it and threw up your stomach for God knows how long. But you are starving and aching and you’re willing to take the risk.

As if on cue, the door opens and the familiar metallic noise falls beside you. You hear the door being shut and locked again, and wait. You stay quiet for a moment and when you’re sure they left, you drop and crawl towards the tray; you touch it with your cheek and bury your face in what you assume is something mashed. The taste is awful, between acid and bitter, but you don’t mind and devour it. Your father’s voice says in your head you should not do it, that are tricks to make people speak and this certainly is one of them. But here you wonder _why?_ Why they picked you? What do they want and why is a matter of life to know your name? Why...?

Questions started to plague your mind but soon are replaced with a dizzy feeling and a tornado in your stomach. You begin to feel numb and cold, even more than before and take deep breaths to try and calm down. Strong hands grab you and pick you up on broad shoulders.

_‘They were here all this time.’_

You try to kick but your hands and feet are tied and your body doesn’t respond the way it should, not even your voice works louder than a whisper. You feel helpless and hang your head, some tears burning in your eyes. A set of doors are opened and they throw you on a chair and undo your knots, and you feel relieved for a brief second, but they tie you tight to the chair once again.

“So...” an unknown voice breaks the silence, their leader, you assume. “Are you ready to tell us your name?”

You sniffle but don’t reply.

“Well, it seems she won’t talk. Don’t worry, we know who you are _Tsuki-chan_.”

You gasp and pull at the knots.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Ah, the precious talked. Well, you’ll see, we have contacts and ways to get what we want. Your name was a hard task, even under pressure you didn’t say a word. I am surprised. You are tough, girl. You still live after that beating” he laughs. “But after so long, I started to wonder and get a little suspicious about you. Another girl wouldn’t stop crying if she was in your shoes, but you remain composed. Metaphorically speaking.” He snorts and you hear a chair being dragged closer. He takes your face in his hand and you try to pull away, but he grips you tight in place.

“Quiet, my precious. We found out who you are and my suspects were right. So, now you know that we know you and this time won’t be easy if you resist. So tell me, where does your father’s shipment arrive?”

You are so numb and tired, but your heart beats wild in your chest, keeping you awake. Your tongue feels heavy in your mouth and a sharp pull of your hair gets your head spinning.

“I will ask nicely once again. Where does the shipment arrive?” He punctuated every word, making the hairs in the back of your neck stand up.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I have nothing to do with my father’s business.”

Wrong answer.

The man gets up, kicking the chair and punches your face. Your head snaps back and you swear you heard your nose breaking. You let a strangled yelp and your eyes fill with tears.

“DO NOT SCREW WITH ME!”

The way he yelled at you sent shivers down your spine. And not the good kind.

“I– I DON’T KNOW! I SWEAR!”

Another punch. Your dry mouth soon soaks with the iron taste of your blood. You frantically search for any missing tooth, but find out your tongue and inner cheeks with nasty cuts. Your head swims back and forth between darkness and light. Your body is turning off and you tell to yourself this is the end.

You can’t breathe. You can’t see. You can’t hear. You can’t feel anything more. _‘Oh Darkness, I always thought you would receive me in your loving arms in a warm peace, not like this...’_

You never really thought about how you will die or what death feels like. Genji asked you once, but you didn’t know what to say. He supposes it is like entering a temple. Quiet, warm and peaceful. A true place to redeem from your sins and seek the absolute rest.

_Genji..._

You miss him. You wonder how he is doing. If his meeting went well and his opinion about the event. You want to know if he knows you are going to die...

_You are going to die._

The realization strikes you hard. There will be no more dreams about traveling the world. About finding love far away from here. There will be no more movie nights with your brother and friends. No more lessons your mother insists you take. No more training with your father. There will be no more of your family. No hugs, no kisses, no teachings, no arguments.

There will be no more you.

You sigh and surrender to your fate. Goodbye world.

You feel at peace, death may not be a bad place to rest. Genji’s words replay in your mind; _‘so this is what it feels like’_. This calmness surrounds you and someone’s calling your name. You follow the voice, it’s near.

_Hanzo._

Hanzo? What is he doing here? Are you dead?

“I found her! I need assistance!”

More voices are heard and you feel like floating. You open your eyes but your vision is blurry. You make out dark figures moving quickly and realize you’re not floating, someone is carrying you in their arms.

“Stay with me. Please, stay with me Tsuki.”

“H–Han–”

“Shh. Don’t speak. It’s over.”

So, he is the one carrying you. You nod, finding comfort and falling into the abyss with your father’s voice calling you desperately.

 

 

 

**×××**

 

 

 

The first thing you notice is the softness around you, the vanilla scent and warm hands engulfing your right hand. You open your eyes and find your mother asleep, sitting in a chair next to you. You take in your surroundings; you are in a hospital bed.

You survey your body. Bandages wrapped around your chest, needles and liquid entering your arms and hands, you can’t move your head because of a collar. You can’t see your legs but assume they are covered in bruises. Everything hurts so much.

You squeeze your mother’s hand and she squeezes back, waking up. You look at her and smile softly, she smiles back and sighs deeply; and that’s when you notice her tired face and the dark circles under her eyes. She suffered. You swallow and your smile vanishes, deep sobs bubbling out of your chest and she sits in bed with you within a blink. Her eyes reflect all the worry and pain she went through and you can’t stand seeing tears rolling down her cheeks. You lift your hand and wipe them away, you don’t want to see her like this.

“Forgive me, Mother. I skipped my lessons.” You whisper and she laughs, wiping more tears. Oh how you missed her. “I– I am sorry.”

“Shh. It’s fine, my love. You have to rest, you are safe.”

Her soft voice makes you cry, you can’t help but feel overwhelmed with everything that happened. You cling to her hand and she caresses your hair soothingly, singing a lullaby. You close your eyes listening to her, her touch relaxing you. You go back to sleep thinking of comforting arms carrying you.

 

A few days later you are at home, in your room, and Genji comes to visit. He hugs you carefully but still firm enough for you to realize how much you missed his embrace.

“You can let me go, you know.”

“Nope. You’ve been gone for almost three months and I’m not planning to let you go ever again.”

You giggle. He is right. After you woke up at the hospital, when you could keep awake, your mother told you everything that happened since you were missing. Five weeks they kept you in the basement of an old warehouse in the outskirts of town. Your father searched for you on every corner of the town and he was closer every time he found a new clue, but seems they would not let him get to you. Your kidnappers offered him a deal and he accepted, that’s when the Shimadas offered him their best assassins for his use. So, they combined forces and found your location.

While your father went to the meeting, to give them the money they had asked, the assassins broke down in the warehouse and Hanzo found you motionless, covered in dirt and blood. Your father quickly took you to the private hospital where everyone was waiting for you and your recover.

“You are so sweet. I missed you so much...” you hug him tighter sobbing quietly, he caresses your hair.

“Hey, no. Don’t cry. I missed you too, and you have no idea how much. But you’re here now, with us. And you have to get well, I can’t go to school without you, all the girls try to get in my pants since they don’t see you with me.” He says feigning exasperation.

You snort but concede him a smile. “Poor Genji, receiving unwanted attention. I’m sure you hate it and run from them, don’t you?” You pull his ear and laugh. How you missed him.

You go back to bed, since the doctor told you to rest as much as you can, and he brings tea and some pastries he bought on his way to your home. He sits on your desk chair next to your bed and you have some kind of déjà vu.

He puts you up to date with school, your favorite show and you even watch some episodes. You remember his meeting and ask him, he laughs eating a cookie.

“As soon as her family saw my hair, they turned around and left saying something about ‘their daughter will not engage with a clown.’” He shrugs and grins. “It’s a shame, she was very pretty. And I believe she liked me too.” He teases.

You laugh, picturing the scene in your head. “What did your parents say about it?”

“Father sighed. Mother palmed her cheek. My brother growled and stared at me. I think I saw smoke coming out of his nose.”

You laugh harder, your ribs and stomach aching and making you wince. “Aw, aw. Don’t make me laugh, it hurts.” You throw a pillow at him, he dodges it chuckling.

“I’m sorry, I’ll tell Hanzo to visit you next time. I bet my ass you will bore with him.” He mocks putting the pillow behind your back.

You giggle. Hanzo is always so serious. You can’t remember the last time you saw him smile or his brows not furrowing. You suppose it’s because of university, but maybe that’s the way he is.

“I still have to thank him...” you say quietly. Genji looks at you, not saying a word.

“You don’t have to. Your father went home last night and presented your gratitude.”

“It’s not the same. I have to go and thank them in person. I owe them my life.”

He sighs and takes your hand in his, caressing and squeezing soft. “Okay, when you are recovered you can thank them any day you want.”

You nod and wrap your hand around his, smiling. Silently agreeing. After a long, comfortable silence he gets up and takes his bag, you try to get up but he doesn’t let you.

“Rest. I know where the door is, you stay.” He takes your hand and kisses it in a mocking old fashion. He takes something from his bag and gives it to you. “I thought you would want it back. See you later Tsuki-chan.”

He leaves and you look down at the object: crimson cover and golden scripture. The book you were reading that afternoon you disappeared.

 

A couple of days later, you feel better. You regained some weight and most of your bruises faded; however, you know there are scars you can’t cover with make-up.

You go back to your prior routine, trying to settle in your comfort zone once again. Your lessons, the training and school keep your mind occupied most of the time. At night is a different story. You sleep with a knife under your pillow, and nightmares torment your fragile rest. Pills sometimes help but not always, you try not to desperate and focus on your full recovery.

Sighing, you put on a little make-up and fix your clothes. Your father organized a dinner with the Shimada family, a meal to offer proper thanks for their help on your rescue. You feel nervous, anxiety in the pit of your stomach and you don’t even know why. It’s not like it’s the first time both families have dinner together; nonetheless you want this to be over soon.

They arrive shortly after, on time just like always. You greet them and bow when speaking to the leader of the Clan.

“Shimada-sama, your presence in my house is an honor. Please accept my sincerest gratitude for helping my father. I owe your family my life.”

He bows and looks at you for a moment before chuckling lightly. “I can see why my son likes you. He is always talking about y–”

“Father!” Interrupts Genji.

“I know, I know. You’re welcome, young lady.” He then turns to your father grinning. “She’s good.”

Your mother makes them come in and sit by the table. You help her serve and sit next to her.

The evening is pleasant; the food is delicious and the company amiable. You find out Genji’s parents are full of stories. It’s hard to believe you are in front of the most criminal family of the world but, they look like any other family.

Your father asks Hanzo about his study and he tells him about the classes he’s taking, the extracurricular activities, and his father adds how good he is handling the business. He says Hanzo will be an excellent leader.

Genji pokes you softly under the table and rolls his eyes when they start talking about him, you grin and poke back. And then, all eyes are on you when they ask about you.

“Pardon?”

“I know you are in Genji’s class but after school is over, what do you plan to do?”

“Oh.”

_Oh._

“Well, after all of this happened I didn’t think about it so much. I was looking to settle again with my prior routine, but I want to pursuit an Engineering career; my father says it will be of use within the business.”

Genji raises an eyebrow at you, your parents smile proudly and Shimada-sama smiles pleased, he nods at you.

“An intelligent girl. You will be a great business woman one day. I am convinced we shall work together in the future.”

_Oh._

“Thank you, sir.”

A silence follows and your mother pipes up asking if someone wants tea; everyone agrees and she leaves. You get up to go and help her but the Mother speaks.

“Your mother says you have extracurricular activities too. Cello and ballet lessons.”

“Yes, and painting as well.”

“She’s the best, mother. She was the one who painted the memorial wall at school.” Says your friend.

“Genji!” You hiss and he chuckles, his mother giggles.

“I am impressed. I saw that painting on the news, it is beautiful.” She smiles and nods. “You are a girl of many talents.”

“Thank you, madam.”

Your mother returns shortly after and everyone chatters with their tea on their hands. You’re not listening to what they are talking about and zone out.

Could this possibly be what you are assuming it is? It seems so. You mean, why else would they ask a lot about you; they practically know you since you were born. Shimada-sama and your father are best friends since the beginning of times.

_Are they trying to engage you with... **Genji**?_

The thought makes you choke on your drink, you cough and your mother pats your back gently asking if you’re okay. You nod and wipe your mouth apologizing. Your father clears his throat catching everyone’s attention.

“I would like to thank the Shimada family for coming to our home, it truly is a great honor for us your presence. My family is in debt with your family for bringing back my daughter; I do not know what could have happened without your help.” He pauses and looks at your mother. “And as a token of our gratitude, I offer the hand of my daughter to your family.”

_Oh no._

You look at Genji trying to know anything of what’s going on, but the bastard doesn’t seem surprised nor does he look at you. _He knows..._

Shimada-sama bows and smiles. But his smile is the one of someone greedy. Your heart beats fast, you know what’s coming.

“It’s a very generous offer on your part. We could not find a better choice for our son; and given all that has been said tonight, we accept. Your daughter will be the wife of Hanzo.”

Well... _shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first contribution to this fandom, and the first fic I post. Like, the very very first. English is not my first language and this is **completely** unbetaed. I deeply apologize for any spelling/grammar mistake.
> 
> So, if you made it to this point I thank you for taking the time to read this. Have a wonderful day/afternoon/night ♡


	2. Chapter 2

_“Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_“I didn’t know! I am as surprised as you, I swear!”_

_“You did know!”_

_“...”_

_“...”_

_“I didn’t.”_

 

Laughing you remember the ‘fight’ after that dinner. You were so mad at Genji, he couldn’t even begin to explain how sorry he was. You know him well and know he wasn’t sorry at all. In fact, all of it amused him.

“Hey, Earth calling Tsuki-chan! Is there anyone in there? You’re smiling.”

“Shut up! I’m not.” You say frowning but smiling anyway.

“You were totally smiling. If it’s because of something my brother did, I don’t want to know.”

“Genji stop!” You blush and chuckle. “And no, it wasn’t because of your brother extraordinary mouth–”

“I DON’T WANT TO KNOW! I DON’T WANT TO KNOW!” He says dropping his cup and covering his ears. He is such a kid sometimes.

“I remembered that time were I was so upset with you for not telling me what our parents had planned.”

“Oh, you mean, the agreement.”

“Exactly.” You sip your coffee and look at him with narrowed eyes. “Now you can tell me. You did know what they had planned. Come on, I will not get mad.”

“After all this time, does it still matter to you?”

_After all this time._

It’s been nearly six years since that night. Genji and you are in the last year at university, in Tokyo. You had a break from finals and came to your favorite café to relax a little.

Truth is, you can’t. Your mind is running with two thoughts. Finals and marriage. Yes, you are getting married in less than four months. The Shimadas agreed with your family in waiting after you finish your career; and seeing you only have two more exams to do, the time has come.

“No. But still...”

He looks at you and smiles softly, sighing he confirms. “Yes. My father told me the night before; I had seen your father a lot in my house, then I asked him. And he told me Hanzo and you would get married. Happy?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Does it change anything?”

“Not really, now I can rest in peace.” You sigh dramatically and he chuckles.

You lean back against the couch and wrap your hands around the cup to keep them warm; you look the city through the window. It’s a rainy, cold afternoon. People passing by blend together in a blur of coats, shoes and umbrellas. The rain won’t stop them, they keep moving.

You sigh, it’s on days like these when you miss home. You went for the holidays and felt the familiar warmth, the smell of your town. Your city. Of course, you talk with your parents whenever you get the chance, but no holo-call can compare to your mother’s embrace. Now that you think about it, you didn’t call or text her in two weeks. She’s probably used to it by now, but she seems so happy and relieved when she talks with you.

You haven’t called Hanzo either. Well, he knows you’re busy with your finals and doesn’t want to bother you, but he didn’t call either. You know he runs the business almost by himself now and he is so occupied with everything, still you want to hear from him. You miss him.

“You know, Hanzo called me last night.” Genji’s voice takes you out from your thoughts. You look at him with interest.

“What did he say?”

“The usual. Pay attention. Focus. Don’t stay up so late. Study. Don’t party. Keep training. I can go on forever but you know the rest.” He says sipping, you laugh soft knowing exactly what he said. “He asked about you and said you will be successful and that you don’t have to stress yourself, that you must eat and rest properly.”

You raise an eyebrow and sigh, closing your eyes. The man seems to know everything without even seeing your current state. You don’t know either to feel pleased that he asked for you or upset that he didn’t call you.

“He cares about you, don’t be upset. He sometimes can be a dick but I can assure you he does care.”

“Uhm. If you say so...”

Your relationship could only be described as ‘best-friends-in-business’. You can’t think of any other way to name it. Part of you always knew your parents would arrange your life but you kept that little hope you would decide on your own. Same happens with Hanzo; his life was arranged since he was born. Learn, train and live for the clan. His father is very strict with him when it comes to leadership and he takes it as his duty and responsibility, his life.

Your marriage will represent a strong alliance and a new era for the clan. That’s what the elders say, and Hanzo accepts it. As for you, you think that is bullshit. You know they only see you as the woman who will give them the next heir. They don’t care about you, they only want their empire and blood to keep existing.

Your family thinks this is good business and an excellent strategy in keeping the Shimadas on their side. You wonder why, because your father and Shimada-sama are best friends. Well, that’s what he says. But also says you can’t afford to trust friends in this kind of job. And your marriage is the best way to keep both families close and united.

It’s all about allies and business, actually. Marriage is just another part of the contract.

You never asked Hanzo how he feels about this. He doesn’t seem bothered, or pleased for that matter. He is so reserved with his thoughts and feelings, so hard to read, you don’t bother trying anymore. You just gave up and accepted he will never trust you enough to tell you what’s inside his mind.

“Did you know he called me ‘Tsuki’ when he found me on that warehouse?”

Genji stopped texting to stare into your eyes. “What?”

“Hanzo. He called me Tsuki.”

“Tsuki.” He repeats not taking his eyes off of yours. “Hanzo called you Tsuki.”

“Yes.” He nods, eyebrows raised and pursed lips, thinking. “What do you have in mind?”

“Nothing, it’s just... he never calls you like I do. It’s strange.” He replies and you see him hiding a smirk behind his cup.

You feel tired to even try and guess what he’s implying with that, so just shrug and let it pass. You finish your drink and resume looking through the window, resting your head on your palm, sleepy.

“Let’s go. I have homework to do and you have to sleep, your eye bags look like two black holes. One of these days they will suck me in.”

You throw a napkin at him and he laughs, getting up. You put on your coat and grab your bag; as you’re heading outside you see him talking cheerfully with one of the baristas and giving her a card.

 

 

 

**×××**

 

 

 

Waking up was easier than expected. You look at the clock in your nightstand; the blue numbers read it’s barely 5:08 am. You huff, there’s still another hour before your time to get up. You know you won’t go back to sleep and for the first time you decide to stay in bed.

Your sleep was so light; waking up every twenty minutes and here you are wide awake. Nervousness and anxiety gnaw your stomach, you close your eyes to not think about the upcoming day but it’s impossible. You toss and turn in bed and sit up, you hug your legs and rest your chin on your knees staring at the white kimono hanging in your closet’s door.

Your phone buzzes and you pick it up. You have several messages from the night before. One is from Hanzo. You reply and sigh realizing the hour, he must be asleep. You lay down and the phone vibrates again. He replied.

` _« Can’t sleep? »_ `

` _« No, too nervous. »_ `

` _« Yeah, me too. »_ `

` _« A Shimada nervous? I refuse to believe such a lie. »_ `

` _« Haha. Well, yes I am. You don’t get married every day. »_ `

He’s right. You don’t get married every day to spend the rest of your life with someone you didn’t choose.

` _« What do you think will happen? »_ `

` _« I don’t know. »_ `

You see the cursor blinking and think of something to say, but he’s typing again.

` **_« We’ll be fine. »_ ** `

You close your eyes for a second and taking a deep breath you nod. You will be fine. Deciding it’s useless to stay in bed, you get up and start your day taking a hot relaxing bath.

 

“You are beautiful, miss. Your husband will be speechless when he sees you.” The old lady coos.

You look at yourself in the full length mirror and gasp softly. They painted you all white, red lips and the tiniest of eyeliner. Your hair is up in a formal bun with an arrangement of white and soft pink flowers, and your shiromuku is flawless and pure. You really look astounding.

There’s a soft knock on the door and Genji gets in.

“Wow” it’s all he says looking at you from head to toe. You want to cover your face, but you’d ruin your make up and you’re sure the white foundation covers your blush just perfectly. “You look stunning, my friend.”

“What are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to be with your family?” You half laugh, half whine.

“I just wanted to check you hadn’t left.” You shake your head smiling and open your mouth to reply something witty but the old lady yells angrily at him and tries to kick him out of the room, and he complains. He raises his voice and looks at you over the lady’s head. “Hey. Hey! You are ruining my suit! Stop! Okay, okay I’m leaving! I’ll see you there!”

She shuts the door and you giggle.

“My apologies, my friend is a bit anxious.” You say and the woman huffs fixing the last details in your kimono and covering your head with the hood.

She finishes and soon you’re heading with all your family to the entrance of the castle. Hanzo is already there waiting with his family and the photographers. Oh yes, **THE WEDDING OF SHIMADA’S ELDEST SON. PHOTOS PAGES 3 – 15.** You can already see the headlines. Of course this is something of big audience, but you still hoped your families would prefer something more private. You were wrong.

Once you make your appearance, all eyes and smiles are on you but you remain solemn. Hanzo looks at you surprised and a small smile appears timidly when you approach him, but it’s gone in a blink. They praise your look and you nod, smiling just a little at their words.

The photographers give themselves a feast with you and they herd you for the official photo of both families. You sit next to Hanzo and they begin taking your picture. From this close you can smell his perfume; a rich, sweet and wood-like aroma fills your senses. He’s sitting tall and straight, his eyes focused beyond the photographers and his face stoic. Just like a lord would be.

After the session is done, you are taken to the shrine where the ceremony begins. The priest gives his blessing and your mind starts to wander during his speech. It isn’t until a cup is presented to you that you react.

“I am– I’m sorry” you stutter taking the cup with shaky hands. The priest looks at you offended and Hanzo seems amused.

“Pay attention” the older man grunts and you nod sipping in silence.

You exchange the sake with Hanzo, his parents and yours, and the next part surprises you to no end. He takes your hand and puts a ring on your finger, your breath catches in your throat when you grab the ring and place it in his. You didn’t believe this would happen. Hell, the thought didn’t even cross your mind. Every married couple you know didn’t exchange rings, not your parents or his. For all you know, people used to wear wedding rings in a different time. Nowadays people don’t even get married. But this... this is something more.

The surprise must show in your face because Hanzo chuckles. Everyone in the room does. You sigh, you have to stop making a fool of yourself.

“We have now become united as husband and wife in this shrine. We respectfully pledge to make our hearts as one, give mutual help and support, faithfully execute our marital duties and responsibilities, and spend all the days of our lives together with unchanging trust and eternal affection.” He says, holding your hand. You look at him and your heart skips a beat. He smiles at you and turns his attention to the priest who announces you husband and wife. The ceremony is over.

 

“You were a bit distracted today, is there something wrong?” Your mother asks.

“Uh?”

“You are distracted” she repeats. “I know this is a new experience but soon you’ll find a steady routine and balance in your life.”

“Mother, it’s not that.” You struggle with the outer garments of your kimono and she helps you to take it off.

“Then, what is it?”

You bite your lip, you asked her a million times the same question but you still need reassurance.

“Did you and my father marry out of love?” You hear her sigh, probably tired of this.

“No. It was arranged, like yours. The only difference was I met your father on the wedding day. My parents set up dates to meet him privately, and his parents did the same with me. It felt like an interview for a job, and at some point it was.” She remembers and fixes your hair a little. “But... after time passed I fell in love with him and I learned to love him.”

“How?”

“Because” she steps in front of you and looks into your eyes; “love is something you learn with time. It does not appear suddenly. Love is beyond that.” She smiles warmly and you return the gesture. “I may have not gotten married out of love but your brother and you come from it. And we love you so much, my child; and we are proud of you.” She kisses your forehead and wipes some tears. You smile and hug her.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. I love you mom.”

“I love you too, my little Tsuki-chan.” You giggle and she smiles.

You put on the red kimono your mother-in-law gave you. It has some fancy, colorful motifs and rich brocade. A dragon made with golden thread adorns the back and the family sigil is embroidered on the collar. It’s really beautiful. She said she wore it on her wedding, and that it’s been in the Shimada family for generations. Now it’s your turn to wear it.

You’re adjusting the last details when Hanzo gets in the room. He stands by the door and greets your mother, she congratulates him and squeezes your hands, then leaves you alone. You turn and he looks at you in silence. The situation is awkward, to say the least, so you focus on the floor.

“I came to pick you, the reception has started.” He says softly, you nod and take a deep breath, closing your eyes and preparing yourself to go. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes I am.” You nod again.

“You seem distracted.”

You giggle. “My mother said the same.”

You open your eyes and look at him. He looks handsome in his montsuki, wearing his family emblem with pride. His long hair tied neatly in a high ponytail and the white ribbon falling free along his strands. The authoritative stare from before is now replaced with a softened gaze towards you.

It’s true you don’t have the same friendship like his brother and you have, but you still have affection for him. You never thought of him as something else than a friend, but here you are married and wearing his mother’s kimono. You are a Shimada now; the wife of the future leader. And your mother’s words hit you like cold water; maybe you’ll learn to love him one day. _Maybe..._

“Are you sure you are okay? You’re acting a little strange.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just– it’s a long day. I’m fine, really. Don’t mind me.” You smile at him. “Shall we go?”

He nods and offers you his arm, instead you place your hand on his and walk out of the room. He gladly takes you down the halls and stops before the doors to the reception.

“I didn’t get the chance to tell you...” You look up at him confused. “You are incredibly beautiful today.”

 

 

 

**×××**

 

 

 

Living with the Shimadas turns out to be uneventful. At least the first months. Since you are part of the family, they don’t let you do much. Whatever you need, whatever you want, call the servants and they will get it for you. Once, an elder found you making yourself a tea; he looked scandalized and started yelling at the poor girl for not doing her job. He tried to fire her but you opposed and he bitterly apologized.

So you spend your days painting in your room, chatting with your mother-in-law or reading under the trees. Hanzo is busy most of the time, and you’re left all by yourself. He goes on business trips while you stay at home boring to death.

One afternoon, after a day of doing nothing, you decide to walk around the castle. You pass along the training garden and find new applicants, you remember Shimada-sama saying that they needed new guards so you aren’t surprised. You stand near the entrance watching them practice; there are about twelve men sitting in a circle, two in the center grappling and throwing each other to the floor and an elder keeping an eye on the fighting couple. There’s something fascinating about the way they fight that makes your blood rush with adrenaline and nostalgia. Your mind drifts to your first lessons, back at home with your brother and your father, and your body feels the urgent need of fight. The elder notices you and stops the two; you approach them and he bows to you, you bow back.

“Gentlemen, here it’s Young Hanzo’s wife.” He says and all the men get up and bow. You nod and turn to the elder.

“I hope I’m not interrupting Sensei.”

“Not at all, madam. I was merely watching and testing their abilities.”

“Oh, I see. I would like to stay and watch them for myself, if it’s not trouble.”

He smiles wide and nods.

“Of course, madam. It would be an honor to have your company.” You thank him and stay aside, watching and enjoying the little show. He stands next to you and talks low, not taking his eyes from the fighters. “I see you’ve taken interest in the business. Young Hanzo will be pleased to know this.”

You grin and nod, playing along.

“Well, it is my duty as a wife to be by his side and support him. And while he’s not home, I must be the one to watch and protect the interests of the family.”

He looks at you bewildered. Surely he wasn’t expecting such reply, but after a second he bows.

“Yasuda Takeshi at your service, madam.” You smile acknowledging his name.

“I was convinced the elders were only part of the Shimada family.” You muse and he chuckles.

“Not all of us. Some inherited a place in the Council, others are Shimada by blood and the rest are old people who lived a long life to the service of the Clan, like me.” He looks at you and smiles, the wrinkles in the corner of his eyes prove he’s been long enough to deserve a position within the Council.

“When did you get here?”

He laughs. “I’m afraid it’s been too long. I served the Master before he became the leader, and served his father as well. I watched the Young Masters grow up and become the men they are today, and hopefully I’ll live enough to serve them when they assume the leadership.” He talks with such loyalty it makes your heart melt. It’s good to have someone like him near you, and decide you like him.

“It’s always good to have men as loyal as you, Sensei. We need more people with your morals, and hopefully these men got them.” He nods his head towards you and you watch another pair ready to fight.

“Thank you. Young Hanzo made the right decision with you, madam.” He directs his attention to the men and you do the same, but your mind wrecks trying to convey a meaning for his words.

Later that night, you lay in bed awake. You can’t sleep and nothing seems to bring it; you get up and dress, and go to take a walk. You pass several guards, they greet you and you politely greet them back.

The night is cool and beautiful, there’s a full moon covering the starry night and not a single cloud in sight. You reach the garden and sit in a bench, from here you can appreciate the cherry blossoms in its highest peak. You smile remembering an old tale about it your grandmother used to tell you when you were a little girl, it was your favorite. _The princess who fell in love with a dragon_. You never get tired of listening or reading that story, you know every word like the back of your hand and still, it never stops to amaze you.

The wind picks up a little and the flowers dance gracefully in the breeze, falling and painting the ground pink. You close your eyes feeling it caress your neck and hair and sigh deeply. A little bump on your leg and a soft weight on your lap makes you open your eyes. Looking down you see two little dragons. Blue dragons.

“Hey there little one.” You smile and scratch softly behind his ear, he makes a happy sound and you giggle. “Where did you come from?”

You’ve seen your fair amount of dragons since you came to live here. At first it surprised you and scared you at the same time but Shimada-sama assured you there was nothing to worry about. The dragons are part of the family, they are guardians of beloved ones and they would show up more often to you since you are member of the family. He also said that eventually, you’ll get your own. But you never saw these little two before. Maybe these are yours?

You play some more with them and one flies and wraps himself around your shoulders, nuzzling your cheek.

“You’re cuddly, aren’t you?” He chirps and you giggle. “You two are so cute. Are you mine?”

Someone clears their throat and you jump scared, the dragons stop and raise their heads looking in the direction of the noise. You look back and find Hanzo with his arms crossed leaning against the tree. He is still wearing his suit, so he must have arrived recently.

“I believe those are mine.”

You open your eyes wide, of course the dragons are his. What made you think you would have one so soon? What a foolishness of you.

“Oh. Uhm... I... I’m sorry I didn’t– uh...” you blush and stutter, he grins and sits next to you. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Your father told me I would get my own, I thought they were.” You look down at the little spirits, the one in your lap seems to be taking a nap. He strokes the ears of the sleeping dragon. “I didn’t hear you coming.”

“The perks of being a ninja.” He chuckles, you nod smiling. “I just came. I’m a bit jet lagged so I can’t sleep, I saw your bed empty and one of the guards told me you were here. I suppose you couldn’t sleep either.”

“No, I couldn’t.” You sigh and caress the dragon on your shoulder under the chin. “How was the trip?”

“Good. We got the deal, they should pay the rest by the end of the week and it’s done.”

“And if they don’t?”

“Well, we’ll send them a little reminder...” he looks at you and you nod. “What did you do in this time?”

“Nothing much. I went with your mother to the orphanage for her monthly visit and today I supervised the new applicants.” He lifts an eyebrow. “What?”

“Did you supervise?”

“Well, Yasuda-san was there and he let me stay. I gave him my opinion on some men and he said he would talk with your father about it.”

Hanzo says nothing and looks to the sky. You look at him, his profile. His prominent cheekbones, that steely jaw, his icy glare. Everything about him screams he is a lord; one that everyone has to fear and respect. You certainly don’t want to be on the opposite side, he looks like he’ll crush everyone who stands against him.

A nibble on your fingers shakes you from your trance, and look down to see the sleeping dragon awake and biting you. You wiggle your fingers and he tries to catch them, you giggle.

“Do they have names?” Hanzo stiffens next to you and looks away, you frown. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No.”

“Oh. Uh, okay.” You flinch a little at his tone and stay silent, just playing with the spirits. He shifts and stays quiet for a long moment.

The wind picks up again and you shiver, the dragons sneak inside your gown.

“Hey, no! That tickles” you chuckle as they move around. “Are you cold? Maybe we should go inside.” You look at Hanzo, he’s watching you in silence with that soft gaze he rarely has.

“Soba. Udon. Behave.”

The dragons stop moving and come out of your clothes. He extends his palm and they fly to him, sneaking inside his sleeve. His tattoo glows and they disappear. You blink a few times.

“They are Soba and Udon. Do not dare to laugh. I was a child when they first appeared.”

You cover your mouth and hold back your laughter. You cough a few times and he stares at.

“Well, I think it’s adorable. I like them.” You giggle and he smiles, his face relaxed. _Cute_ you think. Swallowing, you look down and get up. “I’m going to bed, I’m cold. Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m fine. I have some things to attend and I’ll be up until late. You should rest.”

“Okay. You should rest too, you had a long trip. Goodnight.” You nod and head back to your room.

“Goodnight, Tsuki.”

 

Days later, you go to the training garden. It’s your new routine, one you find entertaining and useful. Now you recognize the men and have your favorites. Sometimes Yasuda-san lets you take part in the training and other times you just observe, either way you both discuss their performance at the end of the day.

Yasuda-san and Genji are there with the applicants. They greet you and your friend invites you to join the training. At first you refuse, but he insists. You look at Yasuda-san and he shrugs but you see him smiling, so you accept. You go back to change your clothes and return; Genji is already at the center of the circle.

“Don’t break your nails, my friend.” He teases and the men laugh, you salute him and crouch down quickly, sweeping his feet and making him fall.

“Don’t break your head, my friend.” You laugh and stand in position again. He gets up and smirks. Now you know this is a silent challenge.

He attacks first, but you manage to dodge his fist and grab his arm, hitting his chest with your elbow. You quickly separate and he kicks your shoulder, you step forward and he retreats. He blocks your punches and counterattacks, making you stumble backwards. The men are cheering and shouting your names and you feel good, you would never admit it but you missed fighting. Adrenaline runs through your veins and your senses are only focused on Genji, ducking and blocking every kick and punch he throws at you.

“Come on! You’re being too sweet with me!”

“I’m not going easy on you!” He shouts and you laugh, he aims for your stomach but you grab his foot in the air and kick him in the thigh, rib and shoulder quickly. A flash of recognition crosses his face and you grin. You grab him from his arm and put your back against his chest trying to lift and throw him, but he steadies his feet and grabs your shoulder and arm, maneuvering and throwing you to the floor. You lay there breathing heavily and he looks down at you, gasping.

“I told you, I’m the best.”

You snort and sit up as fast as you can, leaning on your hands you sweep him again. You crawl to him and pat his chest.

“You never watch your feet.” You giggle and get up, extending a hand at him. He takes it and gets up too, you salute and everyone shouts and whistles. Someone claps their hands and you turn to see Shimada-sama walking towards the circle.

“Father!” Genji looks at him surprised.

“Master.” The rest get up and bow at him.

“Excellent performance, my dear.” He says, you bow. “I expected more from you, Genji. You need to train harder.”

Genji rolls his eyes and huffs. “I let her win, okay?”

Shimada-sama chuckles.

“I do not doubt it, son.” He turns to you and motions for you to follow him. “Let’s go for a walk.”

You follow him and arrange your clothes in the way.

“I apologize for my appearance.” He grins.

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind. You did a great job back there, your father taught you well.”

“Thank you, sir. I want to make him proud.”

“You do, dear. You do.” He gets in his office. Oh-uh. “Please, take a sit.”

Oh crap. What did you do?

“Tea?” He offers and you accept. He pours in two cups and gives you one, he sits and you cradle the cup in your hands. “It’s been a while since we talked. How are you adapting to our family?”

“Good, Maste–”

“Pff. There’s no need for you to call me like that. We are family, remember? Forget such formalities.” He laughs and sips his tea. You smile and nod shyly.

“It was difficult at first, but I’m getting used slowly. I feel like people are watching me, testing. Waiting for me to make a mistake to rip my throat. With all honesty sir, I’m still trying to find my place here.”

He stares into your eyes, that deep stare that makes your skin crawl. Same as Hanzo.

“You are my son’s wife. He will rule this realm someday and you will be next to him. This will be yours by right, too. You should not feel like you are less.” He stops and thinks. “Did anybody say something to you?”

“No, sir. Absolutely no. It’s just... it’s just this feeling I have in my chest. And the eyes I feel in my back.” You look down and sip your tea. “Nevermind, it’s foolish.”

“It’s not. It’s your comfort we are talking about, if you don’t feel comfortable in your own home then we need to find a solution.”

Home.

_Your home._

You repeat that statement, tasting the words in your tongue. This is your home now, though you don’t feel like it.

“If you miss your parents you can always go to visit them, you’re not imprisoned.” He jokes, you chuckle.

“Thank you for your concern, sir. If there’s anything I can help with, I’ll do it.”

“In fact, yes. There is something. My informant is about to retire and I do not trust anyone as much as him. I wish he could keep working for me, but his illness is advanced and I can’t risk losing him in the middle of an operation. So,” he pauses. “Would you be interested in taking his place?”

You look at him in shock and open your mouth to say something but he lifts his palm.

“Your father worked for me a couple of times and I know you worked along with him. You have the highest rate of achievement in our records. We have the most advanced technology for your duty to be as easy as possible and I don’t see a reason why you should not do it in our family. Do you accept?”

You can see it clearly now. This was the plan from the beginning. The engagement. The marriage. Of course, this was what they had planned for you. How blind you have been! Your father made sure you stay here and work within the business. Not only that, he made sure you were with the best.

_Well played, father._

Taking a deep breath you raise your head and look at him firmly, your back straightened and your fists clenched.

“Yes, I will do it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I'm sorry for the slow update, I've been a bit busy with school stuff. I want to thank you all for your nice comments and kudos, it means a lot to me! You made me smile so much and has been a highlight in these past days. So thank you ❤
> 
> This is reader's [shiromuku](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-55OrMUHjY8U/Vo0onAQ-vDI/AAAAAAAACDE/GEhUY8GfOdU/s1600/8193.jpg) and this is Hanzo's [montsuki](http://www.musuvi.jp/shared/img/costume/img_costume_10.png), just in case you need reference. I don't know much about japanese culture so if I wrote something inaccurate please let me know so I can fix it. 
> 
> And last, a special mention to Abby for being my biggest cheerleader and for always pushing me to do my best. I love you olot olot olot.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a good day/afternoon/night ♡


End file.
